Quality of service (QoS) is a capability of a network to provide a better service for network communication by using various fundamental technologies, and is a network security mechanism used to resolve problems such as a network delay and congestion.
In an uplink transmission process of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a terminal binds a service data flow (SDF) of a user to an evolved packet system (EPS) bearer by using an uplink (UL) traffic flow template (TFT), and can multiplex a plurality of SDFs to the same EPS bearer by adding a plurality of uplink packet filters to the UL TFT. In a downlink transmission process of the LTE system, a packet data network gateway (P-GW) in a core network binds an SDF to an EPS bearer by using a downlink (DL) TFT, and can multiplex a plurality of SDFs to the same EPS bearer by adding a plurality of downlink packet filters to the DL TFT.
In the existing LTE system, a QoS requirement is ensured by using an attribute of an EPS bearer. Specifically, a mobility management entity (MME) in the core network provides an evolved radio access bearer (E-RAB) QoS requirement parameter for a wireless network side. Specifically, the E-RAB QoS requirement parameter may include a QoS class identifier (QCI). Different QCIs identify different QoS requirements. In addition, the wireless network side considers that QoS requirements of a plurality of SDFs multiplexed to a same EPS bearer are the same, and uses QoS processing on a same level. However, QoS requirements of different services are actually not the same. Different QoS requirements of different services cannot be satisfied by using the prior art.